


【无授权翻译】影分身游戏（鸣佐）

by remo_sxl



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remo_sxl/pseuds/remo_sxl
Summary: 原文：id=9892241翻译：@废人世界来自原作太太的预警：上忍paro，鸣佐同居中。船戏里有上忍鸣x一部佐的内容（不过只是变化成13岁内里还是大叔的合法正太【x）瞎翻练手，大家看过就过了吧。





	【无授权翻译】影分身游戏（鸣佐）

　　佐助不是没有疑惑过，为何对方仅因为寂寞便叫自己留下几个影分身。而随着相继进入身体的感触，他忍不住轻喘了起来。

 

影分身游戏

 

「佐～助，你今天的工作是内勤吧？」

「……你怎么知道。」

「嘿嘿，我问了卡卡西老师。」

 

　　佐助正在换衣服准备出门时，鸣人开口问道，这不禁让前者叹了口气。卡卡西，也就是现在的火影，有向鸣人透露过多情报的倾向。让他丝毫没有隐私。佐助决心今天一定要好好向鸣人抱怨，一边套上了马甲。

 

「我说啊佐助，所以你今天不怎么用查克拉吧？」

「那又如何？」

「影分身！借我一个你的影分身吧我说！」

「不要。」

 

诶——！  
无视耍小孩子脾气的鸣人，佐助拿来了放在桌上的护额。只是内勤也没必要带护额吧，但没办法他还是将其戴在了自己头上。

 

「一次又怎么了嘛！我今天休假啊！一个人在家又寂寞又无聊啊！」

「那和你自己的影分身玩去。」

「已经那么玩过了我说！」

「你竟然还真这么玩过……」

 

　　佐助夸张地再叹了口气，结了个熟悉的印。嘭的一下变成了两个同样的自己，这令鸣人双眼一亮，兴奋了起来。

 

「佐助……！！」

「真是的……你可别做什么怪事，我先走了。」

「喔！路上小心！」

 

　　他没有嫉妒鸣人一下子抱住了自己的影分身。只是心中怀着隐隐的疑虑，就这么出了门。

 

「……好，接下来！」

 

　　鸣人目送佐助离开后，满脸喜悦地面向佐助的影分身。虽说是影分身，但在这里的就是佐助本人，具有自己的意识。他和离开家的佐助一样，一副无法释然的神情盯着鸣人欲言又止，微微嘟哝起了嘴。

 

「我们走吧，佐助。」

「要出门吗？」

「不～是去这里啊我说。」

 

　　说着，鸣人带佐助来到了二人不能再熟悉的卧室。要做什么一目了然。

 

「……鸣人。」

「机会难得，必须要把影分身用在点子上。」

「你不会要……」

「可别告诉本体啊我说。」

 

　　佐助的查克拉量不及鸣人，留在这里的影分身也只有一人。根本没有方法告知已经奔赴任务现场的本体，只能任由鸣人将自己扑倒在床。

 

「你这个……吊车尾！」

「可你喜欢这么爽吧？」

 

　　他不甘心于自己无法反驳，但一被鸣人触碰，最后还是只能毫无抵抗力地沉溺在快感当中。鸣人关节分明的手指抚上了佐助光滑的脸，后者脱力地伏下双眼，仿佛将一切都托付给了对方，而鸣人却窃笑了起来。

 

「佐助。」

「嗯……唔。」

 

　　吻上的唇与平日里的佐助别无二致。试图探进舌头时微张的嘴、大概是唇舌纠缠也很舒服才捉住了鸣人的衣角，这些小动作都和本体一模一样，这令鸣人愉悦了起来。想到这里，鸣人暂且放过了对方的唇，仔细地盯住了双眼朦胧的佐助。

 

「哈、啊……鸣人……？」

「我说，你能变成下忍时的样子吗？」

「……？这样、吗……？」

 

　　听话地结印后，鸣人身下的身体嘭地一下缩了水。现在被包裹得严严实实的手臂、大腿和脖颈全都裸露在外，十三岁的佐助一脸疑惑地仰望着鸣人。

 

「……鸣人？」

「…………真可爱。」

「哈？」

「太可爱了……要是那时候也能像这样抱紧你就好了！」

 

　　被鸣人紧紧抱在怀里，佐助的表情很复杂。虽说现在他和鸣人已经是有身体关系的距离，但当时的自己心神全扑在了向哥哥复仇一事上。在那样的情况下，即使鸣人抱过来也只会被自己打飞而已吧。

　　护额被解开，一吻落在光裸在外的额头。绵长的吻顺势向下，经过眼睑落到脸颊上。现在的佐助皮肤也非常好，但小时候的佐助的脸，更加柔软且具有弹性的手感。“住手！”光顾着享受这种感触一直啃着佐助的脸，便听到了对方毫不客气地制止声。

 

「我可以摸一摸吗？」

「我说不你也会摸吧！？」

「你很懂嘛。」

 

　　将略微宽松的深蓝色上衣卷起来后，年幼的身体便在鸣人眼前一览无余。可能是佐助从前起就一直很瘦吧，也有可能是他时常活动身子，所以身体上并没有多余的肉，让人时常能从他衣服的间隙窥视到白花花的腹部和后背。身体虽然年幼，但内里却是早已和鸣人有了深刻交汇的现在的佐助。只是抚摸了一把腰窝，他便身子轻颤一下，令鸣人兴奋不已。

 

「嗯。」

「这时候的你，真的太没危机感了。」

「危机感是什么鬼！」

「这里，还有这里。」

「啊、住手……」

 

　　舌头舔上了大开的颈项，手从白色短裤的空隙中伸进去摩挲着大腿。明明处处都暴露在外，竟然一直没被人袭击过。不过这也是因为即使他相貌不凡，性格上却难以攻克吧。用力在锁骨上吮吸一口，烙下一个个痕迹。由于只是变身成了小时候的佐助，身体上自然也没有旧时那怵人的咒印。若佐助那时没被大蛇丸盯上，他也就会一直留在村子里了吧？

 

「……啊、鸣、人……？」

「抱歉，没什么啊我说。」

 

　　见鸣人停下了动作，佐助不解地歪头，轻喘了一声。尔后鸣人道过歉重新开始了新一轮的抚摸，佐助才放下心似的垂下了眼。

 

「佐助你啊，喜欢和我做爱吗？」

「……为什么要现在问……」

「就是现在才问的啊。」

「没什么……也不讨厌。」

 

　　知道佐助的『不讨厌』就等于『喜欢』是在两人交往了好一阵之后的事了。听过这回答，鸣人欣喜地眯起双眼，手也不停地抚慰起了对方平坦的胸部。

 

「啊……唔、嗯唔……」

「今天啊，我们来开发这里吧。」

「开、开发、是、啊！」

 

　　鸣人的手指拨弄过已经充血有了颜色的乳尖，佐助忍不住发出了高声的喘息。原本被鸣人触摸就已经变得敏感的乳尖现在状况更加糟糕了。佐助左右摇着头拒绝，对方却没有要听他的话的意思。

 

「啊、啊、鸣、……不要、啊！」

「佐助你啊，乳头也太敏感了吧？所以我在想你是不是可以光靠这里就能射。」

「你以为、是谁的错……呀、嗯！」

「我知道可能是我的锅，可你一开始就这么敏感啊我说。」

 

　　执着地反复弹弄了许多次的乳尖涨得很大，令人无法忽视。皮肤本就不厚的乳晕被中指和大拇指轻轻夹住，翘起的乳尖也被食指尖玩弄。快感不是没有，但少了那点推人飞上高潮的刺激，佐助的腿毫无章法地蹬着床单，腰也挺起来悬了空。

 

「啊……啊、嗯嗯……唔！」

「手拿开，佐助。」

 

　　鸣人抓过那只可能只是无意识伸向自己下体的手，死死摁在床上。用掉了一只手，他只得将脸凑近左边的乳尖，伸出舌头舔了上去，这刺激来得太突然，佐助的身子狠狠颤了下。

 

「啊、啊……不要这样、鸣人……鸣人……！」

「好湿。」

「唔、啊、不……啊——」

 

　　尚未发育完全的性器撑起白色短裤，湿到似乎都能看清那性器的形状。看见这模样，鸣人嘴角一笑，再次吻上了那乳头。牙齿轻咬着乳尖，再用双唇夹住它给予些许刺激，这种难耐而吊人胃口的感触便让佐助的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地落了下来。

 

「啊……啊、也摸……下面……啊——！」

「不～行，你要集中注意力在这边啊。」

「呼……唔、呜、啊……」

 

　　佐助全身止不住地轻颤着，喘息声也无法再忍住。他想要通过别的办法获得更大的刺激，大幅度摇晃着腰肢也只是多添了几分淫糜色彩而已。还差一点点吧，鸣人想着，用目前为止最强的力道搔刮过乳尖。

 

「啊——！？ 啊、啊、啊……鸣人、不行、呀、啊、啊……！」

「别忍着，佐助。」

「咿、啊、啊、啊……───唔！！！」

 

　　佐助身体激烈地震颤，鸣人松口离开了那乳尖，黏腻的唾液便顺着乳尖淌了下去。佐助的短裤上也开始渗出白色的粘液，他射了。

 

「……嘿嘿，你射了啊，佐助。」

「哈……哈、哈………………」

 

　　面对着自己一次也没被抚慰过便高潮了的现实，佐助的眼泪开始往外涌。而且更令他不爽的是，明明没有触摸过半分，自己身体内里却焦急难耐、无法自抑。他的身体记得鸣人的感觉，正在渴求那份热度。

 

「佐助。」

 

　　面对鸣人温柔的声音和手，佐助无声地唤出了他的名字。鸣人充满怜爱地看着佐助无意识将脸凑上自己伸过去抚慰他的手，另一只手脱起了对方湿漉漉的短裤和内裤。手指刮过射出的精液和前液，伸向了幼小狭窄的后穴。佐助的后穴也期待似的收缩着。

 

「想让我插进去？」

「唔……！」

「想不想，佐助？」

 

　　明明鸣人的手指就快要探到那里，抚摸着后穴褶皱的手指却只在很浅的地方来来回回，完全没有要深入进去的意思。他在这方面非常固执，等待着佐助的回答。

 

「快、快点……」

「嗯？」

「快点、进来……笨蛋、啊、啊——！」

 

　　手指趁他的话语还没说完便侵入进了内里。这感觉他等得太久了，忍不住夹紧了鸣人的手指。而鸣人只是愉悦地看着这一切，不断将手指送往更深的地方。

 

「啊……啊、哈……唔。」

「你看起来很舒服嘛，应该能伸到最里面吧。」

「呼……呜、啊、啊……」

 

　　咕啾咕啾的响声不断，长也粗于幼时的手指数次掠过佐助的前列腺。刚高潮过的下体再次抬了头，仿佛在期待着更多抚慰的铃口也渗出了蜜液。原本还担心佐助的身体变小了，会不会感觉到痛，看来这顾虑是多余了。鸣人暂时拔出手指，之后又增加着手指的数量来一点点慢慢地扩张后穴。

 

「啊……嗯、鸣、人。」

「痛吗？」

「嗯、嗯……很、舒服……」

「是嘛。」

 

　　佐助沉溺于欢愉之后会变得非常坦率。鸣人的手指抽抽插插时偶尔吐出的表示舒爽的语句，也令前者觉得可爱不已。可鸣人却不能就这么让他射了。被濡湿的手指拔了出去，佐助双眼湿润，有些不满足地盯着鸣人。

 

「别露出这副表情啊。」

 

　　鸣人轻笑着抚摸佐助的头发，拉着后者的小手伸向了他自己的下半身，比平时更小的手颤巍巍地触碰到了鸣人早已血脉贲张的性器。明明内里还是往常的佐助，但现在他脸上的神情看上去却更加天真无措，这令鸣人的性器更加涨大了些许。

 

「鸣人……」

「我也快到极限了，这下你知道了吧？」

 

　　佐助吞咽了下口水，大幅度地摇了摇头，但他的手却又仿佛期待着似的摸了摸那阴茎。鸣人脱下自己的睡衣裤和内裤仍在一旁，打开了佐助的双腿，将显露在外的后穴抵上自己的下体。

 

「啊、啊……」

「我要进去了哦。」

「咿……唔！ 啊、啊——！」

 

　　鸣人下体的前端逐渐被佐助的后穴吞没进去，虽说略有些撕扯般的疼痛，但还在忍耐范围内。再说，鸣人看着自己而勃起的热量带来的快感早就超过了痛感。佐助短促地呼吸着空气，用尽全力抱住了鸣人，努力将鸣人的热量吞进更深的地方。他的内里逐渐被对方撑得满满的。

 

「啊……啊、啊、我、要射……」

「再稍微忍一下……！」

「呜、唔、啊、啊……」

 

　　自己的下体被鸣人捏住了根部，无处可去的热量在体内翻来滚去，佐助使劲往鸣人身上靠。而鸣人则是不断在痉挛着身子的佐助体内抽插，听着他发出悲鸣般的喘息掉着眼泪。

 

「哈……啊、不要、啊……！」

「我说啊，佐助，你现在回去吧？」

「啊……？ 回、去……？」

「对，回本体那。」

 

　　说着，鸣人紧紧揽住佐助，用力插进了对方的最深处。无法理解鸣人话中含义的佐助被这无处发散的快感逼得眼泪直落。尔后，就在他再也无法继续忍耐的瞬间──

 

　　嘭的一声，影分身消失了。

 

＊＊＊

 

「啊啊——！？」

「佐助？你没事吧？」

 

　　文件和卷轴啪啪散落在地上的声音以及佐助发出的悲鸣，让六代火影也忍不住打开了资料室的大门。被纸淹没的佐助一瞬间恍惚过后，立刻寻声看向了卡卡西，满脸通红。

 

「我……唔、没、什么，只是手滑……」

「……啊，是吗？要是累了的话要跟我说哦，反正也不是急事。」

 

　　看着点了好几次头的佐助，卡卡西一脸奇怪地留下一句那拜托你了后，便再次离开了这里。佐助颤抖着手开始拾捡落在地上的卷轴，身体却止不住地震颤了一下。

　　突然涌进体内的记忆属于今天留在家中的影分身。他不敢相信他竟然会变化成幼时的自己去引诱鸣人。但问题不在于这里，现在的最大问题是他的身体热得不行。没有碰过的乳头酥麻难忍，体内也不断收缩着，仿佛在渴求着自己熟悉的鸣人的热度。或许是因为影分身是在高潮前消失的，那种无法驱散的热量直接回到了佐助身体里，只是稍微动一动也好像立刻就能登上顶峰。

 

「哈…………嗯、啊……」

 

　　将散落在地的卷轴全都推向屋里一角后，佐助几乎是匍匐着前进，将自己隐匿在了资料室的最里面。在稍许灰落落的角落坐下后，他猛地握住了自己的马甲。

　　这是火影办公楼的资料室，进来需要经过六代火影也就是卡卡西的许可。虽说没几个人能进来，但像刚才似的，火影本人进来查看的情况也不是不可能。想到这里，佐助微微摇了摇头。

　　不断席卷而上的热量已经再也无法忍受。鸣人和自己影分身之间的性爱感触鲜明地涌进了自己的身体，又岂是那么容易能忘却的。

 

「嗯、啊……呼……」

 

　　解开马甲的拉链，为了尽量忍住不发出声，佐助咬住了自己外衣的衣角。只是从黑色的外衣外面捏起若隐若现的乳尖，强烈的快感便席卷过全身。

 

「嗯嗯……唔！」

 

　　颤抖着腰抚弄了自己的胸一阵后，佐助的右手探向了自己的下半身。黑裤子早已濡湿，同样湿透的还有内裤，他将两条裤子一起拉到了差不多大腿的位置，手指绕上了已经完全勃起的下体。

　　明明没有高潮，只是前液就已经湿了个透的下体，轻轻摩擦就能发出咕啾的声响，让佐助变得更加敏感。原本咬住的外衣也因为控制不住嘴的开阖而掉了下去。他甚至忘记了还要忍住声音，只是沉溺于自慰。好舒服，还想要。

 

「啊、啊……要、射……」

 

　　紧闭双眼高扬起头，随着身体剧烈的颤动，精液也气势汹汹地散落在地板上。分了好几次射出来的量并不少，连同裤子和内衣裤，说不定连外衣也被弄脏了。可高潮过后身体的焦躁却只增不减，于是佐助再次抚弄起了自己的胸和阴茎。

 

「哈、啊、嗯……鸣、人……」

 

　　下意识地呼喊着对方的名字，逐渐沉溺其中。就这已经无法满足自己，佐助的手放开了胸转而伸向背后。将自己的精液涂抹在了比阴囊更靠里的、狭窄的后穴。区区一个影分身，竟然接受到了那份热度——他忍不住嫉妒起了自己。佐助一边回想着记忆里发生的，一边将白皙纤长的手指送向体内。

 

「啊……！哈、啊……啊、鸣……嗯……啊！」

 

　　佐助感受着被来自阴茎与后穴的刺激，拧着身子忍受快感。由于姿势不太稳定，纵使他的手无法伸入最深处，也足够碰到靠前的前列腺了。学着平时鸣人的做法，玩弄着位于腹部一侧靠前的部分，电流般的快感瞬间袭上佐助的身体。腰肢摇动的速度和手摩擦阴茎的动作也不由自主地逐渐变快了起来。

 

「啊……啊、要、射……───啊……！」

 

　　发出更加甜腻的尖叫后，佐助全身颤个不停地迎来了第二次高潮。这一次，不仅是白色的浊液，甚至还有透明的液体濡湿了佐助脚边的部位。意识告诉自己要赶快收拾残局，可身体却不听使唤。佐助边思考着该怎么处理弄脏了的衣服，边在高潮的余韵中闭上了双眼。

 

＊＊＊

 

「……我回来了。」

「欢迎回家佐助！」

 

　　笑容满面出来迎接人归来的鸣人，直接抱住了看上去有些疲惫的佐助。换作平日里，说不定他还会提起白天发生过的事，可现在已经累到极点，根本顾不上了。

 

「你今天是内勤吧？看上去怎么这么累啊。」

「……没什么…………」

「爽到一个人也潮吹了是吗？」

 

　　沉稳的低音突然在耳边响起，佐助全身僵硬了起来。为什么，他怎么会知道？当时明明只有自己在场。看着脸色发青的佐助，鸣人更加用力地抱住了他。

 

「我啊，对佐助的一切都了如指掌。」

 

　　此话，千真万确。

 

End


End file.
